monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Tsurara-Onna
La Tsurara-Onna (氷柱女, o つららおんな, Tsurara On'na in giapponese, Tsurara-Onna in inglese), detta Donna Ghiacciolo (Icicle Woman in inglese), è una delle specie di monster girls di Monster Girl Encyclopedia, creata da Kenkou Cross, e rilasciata il 29 ottobre 2018 su Twitter(JP) Tsurara-Onna, Twitter., su Enty(JP) Tsurara-Onna, Enty., sul sito ufficiale dell'autore(JP) Tsurara-Onna, sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross. e su Patreon(JP) Tsurara-Onna, Patreon.. Appartiene alla Famiglia degli Spiriti, Tipo Elementale. Il suo numero identificativo è sconosciuto, ma è la 213ª monster girl rilasciata sul sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross. Una Tsurara-Onna sposata ha collaborato con lo studioso errante per le ricerche sulle monster girls di questi. Voce dall'Enciclopedia |-|IT= Gli spiriti dei ghiacci che popolano le montagne innevate nella regione di Zipangu sono donne meravigliose con una pelle bianco-bluastra che dà a loro un'impressione bella, ma fredda e nitida. Condividono le stesse origini della razza delle "Yuki-Onna", che le fanno sembrare molto simile a loro, ma rispetto alla natura gentile della Yuki-Onna, sono molto più simili alle Succubi e hanno una disposizione feroce. La natura mostruosa di questa razza è facilmente evidente. Il "mana del ghiaccio" contenuto in loro congela addirittura il loro cuore, e sono sempre tormentate da sentimenti di solitudine e desolazione. Ergo, loro bramano terribilmente per il calore che dimora negli uomini umani. Quando un uomo (che sarà presto una preda) visita le montagne innevate, proveranno a lanciare aggressivamente un attacco e a violentarlo, cercando il piacere e la dissolutezza sufficiente a sciogliere il loro cuore e il loro corpo. Proprio come il nome Tsurara-Onna, "Donna Ghiacciolo", implica, possono convertire il mana di ghiaccio che dimora in loro in ghiaccioli che possono controllare. Qualsiasi preda che opporrà resistenza avrà dei ghiaccioli che gli piovveranno addosso. Un uomo il cui corpo è stato trafitto da questi ghiaccioli non soffrirà alcuna ferita esterna, ma il mana di ghiaccio si diffonderà costantemente in tutto il suo corpo dai punti in cui è stato trafitto, inducendogli sentimenti di solitudine e desolazione così intensi che è difficile resistere al suo cuore congelato. Mentre il suo cuore si congela nel tempo, l'uomo diventerà così freddo da rendersi incapace di pensare a qualsiasi cosa, e in breve tempo sarà reso immobile mentre se ne sta raggomitolato e tremante. L'unica cosa che può scongelare il cuore una volta che è stato congelato in questo modo è il "calore" che i mostri dirigono verso gli uomini. Fino a quando non sarà abbracciato e violentato da loro, non ci sarà calore nel cuore dell'uomo. Se viene attaccato da un mostro in quella condizione, finirà per arrendersi, incapace di resistere al calore e alla piacevolezza del calore del mostro intento a sciogliere il suo cuore e il suo corpo. Leccandosi le fauci per il piacere congelato, la Tsurara-Onna lo porterà alla sua dimora, e poi, quando il suo corpo si abbandona all'essenza e al calore dell'uomo, insieme a quello, la donna verserà nell'uomo un calore follemente lascivo, e il sesso di cui godono li farà praticamente sciogliere a vicenda. Vogliono essere in uno stato in cui il loro corpo congelato viene costantemente sciolto dal marito. Ergo, sono estremamente avidi per il "calore" del marito. Sia di giorno che di notte, staranno con lui, si uniranno continuamente con il marito il più a lungo possibile. Naturalmente, cercheranno di passare la vita copulando in delirio , facendo la doccia nella sua essenza, e potete scommettere che ogni volta che c'è un'opportunità, si accoccoleranno verso di lui e avvolgeranno le loro braccia e le gambe intorno a lui, in modo da godere appieno del calore della pelle umana. Inoltre, in contrasto con la loro disposizione violenta, si dedicano devotamente al marito in un modo che si addice a un mostro di Zipangu, e possono persino essere intriganti, ma dicono che versare amore nel loro marito in questo modo non fisico è anche una delle cose che le fanno sentire a proprio agio e producono un calore struggente. Potrebbe sembrare un comportamento da signora a prima vista, ma rispetto alla Yuki-Onna, che ha l'abilità di convincere un uomo a desiderarla e prenderla come sua moglie, la Tsurara-Onna si spingerà su un uomo e lo violano se dice sì o no, compiace il suo corpo, e lei lo servirà esaustivamente se vuole o no, deliziando il suo cuore. Ecco come vi si avvolgono. Anche il modo in cui devotamente servono il marito secondo il proprio desiderio è come un "mostro feroce" che ama suo marito. |-|EN= Ice spirits that inhabit snowy mountains in the Zipangu region who are gorgeous women with bluish-white skin that make a beautiful, but cold and sharp impression. They share the same origins as the "Yuki-Onna" race, who do look quite similar to them, but compared to the gentle-natured Yuki-Onna, they are far more Succubus-like and have a ferocious disposition. The monstrous nature of this race is readily apparent. The "ice mana" contained within them even freezes their own heart, and they're always tormented by feelings of loneliness and desolation. Ergo, they long terribly for the heat that dwells within human men. When a man soon to be prey visits the snowy mountains, they'll try to aggressively launch an attack and violate him, seeking pleasure and debauchery enough to melt their very heart and body. Just as the name Tsurara-Onna, "Icicle Woman", implies, they can convert the ice mana dwelling within them into icicles that they can control. Any prey that resists will have icicles rained down upon him. A man whose body has been pierced by these icicles will not sustain any external wounds, but ice mana will steadily spread throughout his body from the places where he was pierced, inducing feelings of loneliness and desolation so severe that it is hard to resist having his heart frozen. As his heart freezes over time, the man will grow so cold that he will be rendered incapable of thinking about anything, and before long he'll be rendered immobile while curled up and shivering. The only thing that can thaw the heart once it's been frozen like this is the "warmth" that monsters direct towards men. Until being embraced and violated by them, there will be no warmth in the man's heart. If attacked by a monster in that condition, he'll end up surrendering himself, unable to resist the heat and pleasantness of the warmth of the monster intent on melting his heart and body. Licking her chops over the frozen treat, the Tsurara-Onna will then bring him back to her dwelling, and then, when her body indulges in the man's essence and warmth, along with that, the woman will pour insanely lewd heat into the man, and the sex they enjoy will practically make them melt into each other. They want to be in a state where their frozen body is constantly melted by their husband. Ergo, they're extremely greedy for their husband's "warmth"'s. Whether day or night, they'll lie with him, continuously joining with their husband for as long as possible. Of course, they'll try to spend their life copulating in delirium, showering in his essence, and you can bet whenever there's an opening, they'll snuggle up to him and wrap their arms and legs around him, so as to fully enjoy even the warmth of human skin. Also, in contrast with their violent disposition, they devotedly serve their husband in a manner befitting of a monster of Zipangu, and can even be meddlesome, but they say that pouring love into their husband in this non-physical manner is also one of the things that makes them feel comfortable and produces heart-melting warmth. It may appear to be lady-like behavior at a glance, but compared to the Yuki-Onna, who has the skill to cajole a man into desiring her himself and taking her as his wife, the Tsurara-Onna will push herself on a man and violate him whether he says yes or no, pleasuring his body, and she'll exhaustively serve him whether he wants her to or not, delighting his heart. That's how they roll. Even the way that they devotedly serve their husband according to their own desire is like a "ferocious monster" who loves her husband. |-|JP= ;Kanji :Per il testo in kanji, cliccare qui. ;Romaji Jipangu chihō no yukiyama ni seisoku suru kōri no seirei de, aojiroi hin'yari to shita hada o mochi, tsurara no yō ni utsukushiku mo tsumetaku surudoi inshō o kanji saseru bijodearu. Kinji-shudearu `Yuki On'na' to shutsuji o onajiku suru mamonodearu tame sugata koso nite iru mono no, onkōna seishitsu no `Yuki On'na' to kurabe,`'Tsurara On'na'' wa yori Inma-tekide kyōbōna katagi o mochi, irokoku ma no seishitsu o hyōshutsu sa seta shuzokudearu. Kanojo-tachi wa jishin no kokoro o mo kōraseru `kōri no maryoku' o yado shite ori, tsuneni kodoku to jakuryōkan ni sainama rete iru. Soreyueni kanojo-tachi wa ningen no dansei ni yadoru netsu o hoshite yamazu, emono to naru dansei ga yukiyama ni otozureru to, onore no nikutai to kokoro o tokasu hōtō to kairaku o motome, sekkyokutekini dansei ni osoi gakari okasou to suru. ''Tsurara On'na no na no tōri, kanojo-tachi wa sono mi ni yadoru kōri no maryoku o tsurara ni kaete ayatsuru koto ga deki, teikō suru emono ni wa utsukushī tsurara no ame ga furisosogu koto to naru.'' Kono tsurara de karada o tsuranuka reta dansei ga gaishō o ou koto wa naiga, tsuranuita kasho kara kōri no maryoku ga zenshin e to hirogatte iki, kokoro o kōraseru-ryoku ga taegatai kodoku to jakuryōkan o motarasu. Kokoro ga kōritsuite iku ni tsure, dansei wa samu-sa no amari nani mo kangae rarenaku natte iki, yagate wa chidjikomatte furueta mama, ugokenaku natte shimaudarou. Kōshite kōtta kokoro o tokasu koto ga dekiru no wa, mamono ga dansei e to mukeru `netsu' nomideari, kanojo-tachi kara hōyō o uke, sono mi o okasa reru made dansei no kokoro ni nukumori ga motarasa reru koto wanai. '' Origine e Nome Origine Nome Poteri e abilità La Tsurara-Onna prima del cambiamento Specie principale Tsurara-Onna conosciute Media Note di Kenkou Cross Galleria |-|Pagine dell'Enciclopedia= |-|Extra Art= Fan Artwork |-|Moglie Tsurara-Onna= In altre Wiki Confronti Trivia Note e collegamenti |-|Collegamenti esterni= |-|Note= __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Famiglia degli Spiriti Categoria:Lettera T Categoria:Monster Girls Categoria:Pagine in costruzione Categoria:Regione di Zipangu Categoria:Sottospecie Categoria:Spiriti Elementali Categoria:Tipo Elementale Categoria:Tsurara-Onna